


Getting Pegged

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Queer Power Couple, Anal Sex, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Peggy Carter, Background Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Background Relationships, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Christening Sex, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, Moving In Together, Pegging, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Steve Rogers loves powerful women, Top Peggy Carter, Vaginal Fingering, and other obvious facts, yes the title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: A year ago, Steve Rogers got dragged to a bar by his friend, Bucky and his boyfriend, Sam. Claimed it was good for his health. While they danced and Steve pretended he wasn't a third wheel, he spotted a beautiful woman beat up an offending patron. It really was love at first sight.A year later, Steve and Peggy are moving in together and they decide to do something... different to christen their new apartment.





	Getting Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my friend and beta, [GoldBlooded](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldBlooded/pseuds/GoldBlooded). 
> 
> Also, this is obviously NSFW, but I'm sure you all know that.

Steve remembered the night he first met Peggy as clearly as if it had happened a day ago. It had been about 2 months after he broke up with Clara. She’d been a sweet lady… right up to the point where Steve figured out that she was only with him for the sex. It wasn’t a long relationship by any means, but he had been serious about it. Bucky and his boyfriend, Sam, had convinced him to go out with them for the night. He wondered sometimes if those two were more trouble than they were worth, but they were also his best friends, so that apparently came with the territory.

At first it was a normal night out. People were grinding up against each other on the dance floor, a sea of heat, lust, and foreplay. It wasn’t Steve’s scene. He preferred to get to know the person before he did anything like that. He’d sat down at a booth while Bucky and Sam pointed out women that Steve should buy drinks for and try to chat up. Steve politely declined until they got fed up and went to dance.

That was when Steve spotted her. She was at the bar, sitting coolly and confidently in a gorgeous red dress. She was also being hit on while exuding clear signals that she wasn’t interested. Steve got up to confront the man before she suddenly grabbed his shoulder and slammed his face against the bar beside her and kicked him away. He shouted something while clutching his bloody face. From the looks of it, his nose was broken.

“I believe it’s time for this gentleman to leave,” she told the bartender. “He’s clearly had too much to drink. Would you be so kind as to see him safely out before he hurts himself again?”

“No problem, British,” the bartender said with a knowing smile. A few seconds later, security was hauling the offending man’s ass out of the bar and everyone went back to their dancing and drinking.

Peggy had moved to go back to her drink when she spotted Steve standing off to the side looking her way. She arched an eyebrow at him. She was stunning. Grace, strength, and confidence wrapped in crimson satin. She was utterly breathtaking.

“Can I help you, sir?” she asked. Her voice was cool and even, as though she was bracing herself to have to fight someone off again. Steve held up his hands.

“Nothing. Just wanted to say that I really admire how you pulled that off,” he said. “That guy definitely had it coming.”

Peggy paused for a moment. She looked him over, silently evaluating him. “Thank you. Hodge is the sort who understands two things: sex and violence. Perhaps now he’ll think twice about that.”

“We can always hope,” Steve replied. Then he nodded at her. “Have a nice evening, ma’am.”

“Wait,” she said. “May I buy you a drink?”

“I won’t say no to such a strong woman,” Steve replied with a grin. He ordered a beer. Peggy shocked him by ordering a scotch with a splash of water. Steve raised his eyebrows in admiration as they toasted.

“Cheers,” she said with a smile. “So what brings you here tonight?”

“Those two,” Steve said, pointing towards Bucky and Sam dancing shamelessly on the dancefloor. Just one glance and Steve figured what they would probably be doing later tonight. “They claimed that I needed to get out of the apartment for an evening.”

“You, too?” Peggy asked. She gestured at Angie, the bartender. “This one has been telling me to get out of our apartment and go out. Says it’s good for my health.”

“Guilty as charged, British,” Angie said proudly. “And it _is_ good for your health. Working all day and night is bad for you. It’ll make you old and wrinkly before your time.”

“Gotta love meddling roommates, huh?” Steve asked.

“They’re good for something,” Peggy replied. “At least I get free drinks.”

That led to a long night of genuinely getting to know each other. At some point they even ended up on the dancefloor with Peggy teaching him how to dance. Her own body moved with the same grace as it had when she kicked the offending man’s ass. Steve was okay at dancing usually, but Peggy was easy to dance with. He wondered if she had ballroom training like Bucky.

At the end of the night, instead of taking her home, Peggy gave him her number and asked to take him out on a date the following evening. Steve was relieved, honestly. He didn’t do hookups. It was the reason why he didn’t like going to clubs. People saw him and figured he’d be good for a night of fun, no strings attached sex. Having the chance to get to know someone, to know whether or not he could be in a relationship with them, that was what he looked for in a partner.

One date turned into two, then three, and before Steve knew it, he and Peggy were going steady like it was the most natural thing in the world. The wonderful thing about it was that even though they spent a lot of time together, it never felt like a long time. Steve never went home feeling tired of her company like he had with other significant others. Peggy was fun and witty and passionate. Steve loved and admired her more and more.

A year later, Peggy and Steve were moving in together. It was a huge step that Steve had never done before, but it felt right and natural do it with Peggy. Steve hefted the last of the boxes up the steps and into their new apartment. It was, of course, another box of books, which was Peggy’s favorite pastime. Steve had read a few of them. He was surprised at the kinds of stuff she read. What she had said was that it was historical fiction. At the same time, there was a great deal of sex going on in the book for it to be purely historical.

“Hey, Peg, where do you want this?” Steve asked as he hefted the box in his arms to get better leverage. Peggy looked around and pointed to an empty spot in front of a bookcase they’d brought up a while ago.

“Just set it down over there. I’ll go through them later,” she said. Steve grunted, walked over to the bookshelf, and set the box down. Then he straightened himself and let out a huff of air.

“That’s the last of it,” he declared. “Who knew the two of us had so much stuff?”

“It’s a good thing our apartment is big enough,” Peggy chuckled. “But we’re not done yet, unless you want to spend the next few hours maneuvering around boxes?”

“Could be good flexibility training,” Steve countered. At any rate, they spent the next few hours unpacking boxes of essentials, like dishes, clothes, linens, and such. It took until the middle of the evening for them to finish. By that time, neither of them had the energy to cook something.

Instead, Steve sat on the couch looking up takeout places nearby. Or at least, he was trying to. His efforts were interrupted by Peggy sitting down and straddling his lap. She kissed him passionately. Her body thrummed with life as it always seemed to do. His hunger was forgotten as her body moved against his, stoking the fire and lust inside him.

Steve hummed into the kiss. His hands went to her hips, resting above the curve of her ass. Her hands carded through his hair, softly massaging his scalp. He could feel his dick starting to harden in his pants. He rutted up against her hips.

“Peggy,” he moaned.

“Still hungry?” she asked, grinning against his lips. Before he had a chance to answer, she bit his bottom lip. It made him gasp and moan into her mouth as she kissed him again.

“Fuck, yes,” he replied. He raised his hands and scratched down her back gently. Peggy pressed her body closer to his. “But for something else, now. What about you?”

“I think… we should do something to celebrate moving in,” she murmured. “Christen the place, as it were.”

“I know the best place to start,” Steve whispered. His hands fell to her thighs and he stood. Peggy shouted and laughed as he walked in the general direction of the bedroom.

“Do you even know where you’re going?” Peggy asked, chuckling.

“Absolutely,” Steve grinned. “I memorized the layout of the place earlier today.”

“Someone sounds proud of himself,” Peggy purred in his ear. “If you bump me into something, I’m never letting you do this again.”

“Good thing I know what I’m about, then,” Steve chuckled in reply. He rounded the corner to the hall that led to the bedroom. He kicked the door open and walked over to the bed before he laid her out on it gently.

“Full marks from where I stand,” Peggy declared. She hooked a leg around his back and pulled him forward. “So why are you still standing there?”

“Just admiring the beautiful woman in my bed,” Steve replied. He knelt over her and kissed up her neck. He sucked gently. Not enough to leave a mark, which she hated, but enough to provide pleasure. One of his hands snuck up the front of her shirt to tease one of her nipples. Peggy moaned softly into his mouth right before she flipped them over.

“I think I prefer this angle,” she declared. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside. Steve found the back of her bra and unclipped it with practiced ease. She sighed as the offending garment was removed and her breasts were freed. “Finally.”

She leaned down and started pulling his shirt off. Steve leaned up and pulled it off. As soon as it was gone, their bare chests came together. He moved his hands up along her smooth, slender frame. Peggy’s hands moved over the lines of muscle on his body. Steve thrust up against her and moaned. His dick was hard and straining against the fabric of his jeans.

“Steve,” she moaned. “I was wondering something.”

“Hm? What’s that?” he asked.

“I want to try something new,” Peggy whispered into his ear. She bit softly on his earlobe and elicited a moan from him.

“I’m all ears,” Steve replied.

“Perfect,” she declared. With that she extracted herself from his grip and stood up. Steve propped himself on his elbows and watched her rummage through the bottom shelf of her drawers. When she stood and turned around, Steve’s jaw dropped. She held a strap-on. Nothing extreme; it was the length of an average dick connected to a series of straps and a portion of it that hooked up to go inside Peggy.

“What do you think?” she asked with a smile on her face. “Are you up for it?”

“Oh, yes,” Steve declared.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Steve finished cleaning himself. It had been a while since he bottomed. He had no idea where Peggy got the idea, but he was immensely glad that she had. She had a gift for just knowing things without having to be told. Bucky claimed it must be woman’s intuition, but Steve figured that she was just really fucking smart. He dried himself off quickly before walking out of the bathroom.

His dick hardened again at the sight that met him. Peggy was completely naked, except for the strap-on harnessed to her waist. She wore it well. She was still beautiful and confident, as if she’d done this a hundred times. Whether she had or not, it was hot as hell seeing her like this.

He walked over to her and kissed her. His hands fell to her waist, feeling the black leather straps against her smooth skin. It felt as amazing on her as it looked. It lasted only a moment, however, before Peggy pushed him onto the bed.

“Damn, Peggy,” Steve breathed. “You look incredible.”

“Thank you, dear,” she purred. She leaned down to kiss him. “Now roll over for me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve grinned. He rolled over and knelt on the bed with his ass in the air. Peggy ran her hands over his ass before she smacked it. Steve moaned, half in arousal and half in surprise.

“That’s for the cheek,” she said. Then she grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. A moment later, Steve felt a lubed finger teasing his entrance. He moaned as she traced the tight right of muscle.

“Peg, please,” he moaned.

“Time for that later, dear,” she replied. He could hear the cheeky smile in her voice. “You should know better, Steve. You have to be ready first.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Steve groaned. She smacked his ass again at that and he moaned. Peggy continued to tease his opening before she inserted her finger into his ass. He moaned and relaxed. It had been over a year since someone fucked him, but it came back to him like riding a bike. Still, Peggy went as slowly as possible to give him time to adjust. Thankfully, she was smart and the dildo wasn’t as big as it could have been.

“That’s it, love,” Peggy murmured. She placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. “Just relax for me.”

“Have you ever done this before?” Steve asked. “Feels like this isn’t your first rodeo.”

“Yes and no. Not to a man,” she replied. “But I’ve never had a male partner who was open to it, no.”

“Well, in that case,” Steve said. “A bit down and a little to the left.”

Peggy altered the angle of her finger until Steve felt it graze over his prostate. He moaned loudly at the familiar sensation. He’d actually forgotten how good that felt. Peggy began to thrust into him with her finger, grazing over his prostate. The sensation sent sparks of pleasure through his body.

“Peg, I’m ready,” Steve moaned after a few minutes. Peggy didn’t ask if he was sure, she just pressed another finger to his hole and pushed in gently. Steve hissed at the soft burn as his hole stretched around Peggy’s fingers.

“Fuuuhuhuuuck!” Steve moaned.

“How are you holding up, Steve?” Peggy asked.

“God, Peggy, don’t stop. It feels fucking good,” Steve moaned again. He gripped the sheets beneath him as she pushed her finger inside him until it was completely buried in his ass. She kept fucking into him with her fingers. Her other hand roamed over his back, soothing him and helping him to relax so that she could prep him.

“Christ, Steve, you love this, don’t you?” she asked. “You should’ve said something before, I could have had a piece of this sooner.”

“Didn’t peg you to be into pegging, Peg,” Steve replied with a bit of a strangled chuckle. “Trust me, if I knew, I would’ve asked for this sooner.”

“Well, we can always do it more later,” she said. She placed another kiss on his back as she slowly and gently stretched his ass. Steve was able to relax more easily beneath her gentle ministrations.

A few minutes later, he gave her the go-ahead to add a third finger. Once again there was a bit of a burn that gave way to pleasure as her fingers teased his prostate. His legs actually began to tremble with the effort of staying still while she prepped him. He widened his stance and her fingers grazed directly over his prostate. He threw his head back and moaned loudly as pleasure shot through his body, blazing in him like a wildfire.

“Peggy, fuck, I’m ready,” Steve cried. “Please just fuck me!”

“Hush, darling,” Peggy replied. “Just a bit longer.”

Steve whined. His cock was hard and leaking. He reached down to jerk his dick a bit to relieve some of the built up tension before Peggy slapped his hand away. The head of his dick was damp with pre-come. Peggy just slowly and steadily thrust her fingers into his ass. Every time her fingers teased over his prostate, Steve moaned at how good it felt to bottom again.

Finally, _finally_ , Peggy pulled her fingers out of his ass. Steve whined at the loss, but he heard the bottle of lube open again. He turned his head to see Peggy lubing up the strap-on. She grinned wickedly down at him and he shivered with anticipation. When she was done, she lined up the silicon dildo to his entrance. Steve took a deep breath and made himself relax. She pushed in. Steve groaned as the dildo stretched him. Peggy went slowly, stopping every inch or so to run her hands down his body.

“You’re doing so well,” she whispered after a few inches. “You’re halfway there.”

Either it had been a lot longer since he’d bottomed than he thought, or the strap-on was thicker than it looked. Of course, Steve had always had a tight ass. Bottoming after a while took some time out of necessity. Slow and steady, Steve thought to himself. Peggy kept praising him and he focused on the steady rhythm of her voice. He relaxed more and more as her hands roamed over his back, his stomach, and his sides.

Eventually, he felt her hips touch his and he sighed. She bent down over him and kissed his neck. Steve just breathed in slow, deep, even breaths. He felt full, even though this was by no means the biggest thing he’d had in his ass. After a few minutes, he felt adjusted and he gave Peggy the signal to move. She pulled out slightly and began to rock into him. Steve moaned as he felt the silicone dildo drag against his prostate.

“Fuck, yes!” he moaned loudly. He threw his head back and stared at the ceiling. “God, Peg, that feels amazing!”

Peggy chuckled. It was a beautiful, musical sound that fell from her lips. Steve loved it. “I’m glad. It’s been a while since I used this, too. I forgot how fun it is.”

“Fun for you or me?” Steve asked.

“Both,” she replied. She thrust into him gently and moaned.

 _The part that’s inside her must be good for something_ , Steve thought.

Their moans grew increasingly loud and enthusiastic as Steve grew more and more accustomed to the dildo being inside him. He pushed back against Peggy’s body, trying to get the toy to go as deep inside him as it could get.

“Faster, Peggy, please,” he moaned. “Please, I need more.”

Peggy moaned as she complied. She pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. He reached back and clutched at one of her thighs. Peggy gasped and moaned as he did so.

Suddenly, she pulled out. Steve whined at the loss, until Peggy pushed him over until he was lying on his back. She spread his legs and looked down at him. She was a vision of sweat and arousal. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth hung open slightly, and her warm, brown eyes were blown almost black with lust. Her body glistened with sweat and Steve traced a drop of sweat as it moved down from her neck between her breasts.

“I wanted to see your face,” she murmured. She pressed the dildo against his hole again and pushed in. It was faster this time and when she had inserted the whole length in his ass, she leaned down and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she resumed thrusting into him. Steve wrapped his arms around her as well and scratched gently up the length of her back. He moaned into her mouth as the dildo dragged once again over his prostate.

“Right there,” he said. “God, that feels amazing, Peg.”

“Good. I’d hate to go to all this trouble for you to only have mediocre sex,” she replied, smiling against his lips. One of her hands fell to his cock and wrapped around the base. She jerked him in tandem with her thrusts. Steve thrust up into her hand and down onto the toy. She kept thrusting so that the toy would drag over his prostate and every time it did, it felt like a blaze of pleasure blooming in his core and spreading out to his entire body.

“Fuck, Peggy, I’m close,” Steve groaned. Peggy quickened her pace, fucking into him with vigor, moaning as she did so. Her grip on his cock tightened and quickened as well. He felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

“I’ve got you,” she said. “Come, darling.”

A few seconds later, he felt his climax come closer. He squeezed his ass around the toy inside of him. A second later, his orgasm burst from his body. His come shot out onto his and Peggy’s bodies in long, thick ropes. Peggy fucked him through his orgasm until he was utterly spent and he slumped down on the bed. She kissed him softly before she pulled out and detached the strap-on and tossed it aside.

“How was that?” she asked.

“It was incredible,” Steve sighed contentedly. “But what about you?”

“I can finish myself just fine,” she replied.

 _Like hell_ , Steve thought. He rolled over and kissed her.

“Steve!” she cried. Then she giggled. “What are you doing?”

“Not done ‘til you’re done, Peggy,” he replied. He reached down and traced his fingers over her opening. She was practically drenched in her juices. He pressed two fingers into her. They went in easily since the strap-on had been inside her as well. He angled his fingers in the direction of that spot inside her that made her feel incredible. She moaned and arched off the bed against him as he found it.

“Christ!” she cried. Steve grinned as he kissed her collarbone. His thumb moved to tease her clit and she cried out again. His other hand roamed over the side of her body, teasing at the groove of her waist before rising to tease her nipple and going back down.

“Steve, God, I’m close!” Peggy moaned. “Please, fuck, don’t stop!”

“Come on, come for me, Peg,” Steve whispered against her neck. A moment later, Steve felt her clench around his fingers as her body tensed. She came with a shout that tapered off into a moan. Her body writhed in pleasure against the bed. When she stilled, Steve slowly extracted his fingers from her body. They lay on the bed together, panting for breath.

“That was incredible,” Peggy moaned softly. She smiled up at him and giggled as she kissed him before she relaxed in his arms. “Thank you.”

“I should thank you,” Steve replied. “I forgot how much I enjoyed bottoming.”

Peggy hummed. “Maybe we should make this a regular practice, then,” she suggested. “Because I nearly forgot how much I enjoy topping.”

“Definitely,” Steve said. He kissed her forehead gently. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she murmured. “I might love you more if you decided to be gallant and sleep in the wet spot.”

“Gross, no,” Steve replied. “I slept in the wet spot last time.”

“You’re full of shit, Rogers,” she countered.

“Aren’t you the one who says we should treat people with equality?” Steve asked. “You be gallant and sleep in the wet spot.”

“Yes, because that’s what feminism is all about,” Peggy groaned, rolling her eyes.

“I’ll give you head in the morning,” Steve offered.

“Deal,” she declared.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for Steggy, so let me know what y'all think! Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Come [tumble](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) with me!


End file.
